The Unnatural Gift
by HeavenStar4849
Summary: My story is based off of Maximum ride really. but i hope you enjoy this!


The Unnatural Gift: Living Two Lives

Prologue

I was sitting on the edge of a cliff with Jay and Gabie on either side of me. I looked of the edge. If anyone were to jump, they would fall to their intimate death. Unless you were a mutant bird kid like me. I scooted over to the edge. Have you ever been to a cliff and wanted to jump off and fly off into the sunset? To just forget about your worries and pain and just _fly_. Well, let's just say that I did.

"Hey guys look!" I pointed to a Hawks nest. If we didn't have raptor vision we probably wouldn't be able to spot the baby hawks.

"The mother is feeding her babies." Jay squinted. "You might not want to go near them at this moment."

"Why not?" Gabie asked softly while swinging her legs over the edge of the cliff.

"The mothers are hostile of their young ones." Jay layed back on the dirt not even hesitant about hurting his wings.

It was around three pm. I stood up and stretched my thirteen foot pure snowy white wings. It felt amazing to feel the soft breeze on my feathers. If this is how it feels standing just wait till I free fall. The adrenaline rush feels _amazing! _To not give a damn about anything around you is pretty stress relieving. Flying helps me to get rid of this stress of having to watch out for my life.

"im bored." Gabie whined while sighing.

"Well Hello bored im Ari!" I laughed a bit.

"Not funny Ari." She crossed her arms and glared at me for a quick second.

We all laughed.

"I would love to have a house on this cliff." Jay smiled and sighed happily.

"I would too but we don't have the money for it and we all cant have everything we want you know." I sat back down.

A few minutes pass and Jay stood up and unfurled his Dark brown/black wings and stood on the edge of the cliff looking like a God.

"While you two talk about…stuff, I'm going to fly for a bit." He jumped, wings stretched out and smiling.

I saw him disappear for a brief minute before he shot straight up and into the evening sky.

"Why do you like Jay so much?" Gabie looks at my dazed expression.

"He makes me laugh. When he smiles, it makes my heart skip a beat. When I'm down in the dumps he makes me feel better about myself." I smiled and lied down so my head was hanging off the cliff.

"Wow, boys are nothing but trouble and a pain in the neck for me." Gabie smirked.

"That's true. Sometimes." I giggled a little. "But Jay is different from everyone else." I added softly.

"You mean besides the wings and all the Bird DNA stuff right?" Gabie lied back a little bit with me.

"Yea but still-" Before I could finish my sentence, Jay landed beside me and and sat down. I swear he was born a ninja because he likes to scare me.

"Turns out, there is a city of Hawks out there." Jay took a deep breath letting his wings cool off from flying.

"Really now?" Gabie grinned. She loves Hawks of any kind.

"But when I went near them, they didn't seem to mind me at all. I guess they got a scent of my bird scent." He pulled in his fifteen foot wings a little bit and looked at me. But what nearly made me faint was how he smiled at me.

"Im going to a Hawks nest. You know, to explore the different kinds of birds" Gabie smiled before she jumped flying off towards the nests.

"Gabie confuses me sometimes but she is my best friend after all." I paused and chuckled to myself.

"She doesn't confuse me" Jay smirked and scooted closer to the edge.

There was something about Jay that I didn't know. He was always quiet, always thinking. It kind of scared me sometimes.

"You're always quiet you know." I looked at him and frowned a little.

"Is that a problem?" He smiled a little.

"N-no not really. I guess." I looked down.

I stood up and stretched out my wings once again, feeling the cool summer breeze. Then sat back down and put my head on Jays shoulder.

"Hey guys im back!" Gabie landed next to me and I saw something in her hand.

"What's in your hand?" I blinked trying to focus my attention.

"It's a feather. I found out that they can talk to us and they gave me a feather." She held it out for us to see.

"Why would the hawks do that?" jay looks puzzled.

"I don't know really." Gabie shrugged and put it in her hair.

"Nevermind that, lets just relax" I smiled but stopped when I saw fuzziness.

All of a sudden _everything_ around us went black. The ground below us disappeared. Gabie and Jay fell into the never-ending darkness. Then I fell into the Nothingness. What was happening? Was I finally dead? But all of a sudden when I was screaming, everything went _black._


End file.
